


Through the Night

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were not cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #006 "cuddling"

They were not cuddling.

Men did not cuddle and since they were both men, they were therefore not cuddling. 

It was just that the Ancients had ridiculously small beds and while the rest of the expedition had ordered beds from Earth on the _Daedalus_ or traded for the services of the Athosian craftsmen, John seemed perfectly happy sleeping in his child-sized bed.

Rodney was not quite as thrilled.

"Really, Sheppard," he said, the dozenth night they'd ended up in John's room. "What is with this bed?"

John, who was face-down in the pillow, made a noise that probably hadn't even started out as a real word and tightened his arm around Rodney's waist.

"Because, honestly," Rodney continued, "the Ancients were the same physical size as us, and unless you've gotten a kid's room by mistake— which I would not put past you, by the way— I don't see how two grown adults were ever meant to... What are you doing?"

John just wriggled closer, pressing his nose against Rodney's collarbone and pushed surprisingly cold toes against Rodney's ankles.

"What—" Rodney began again, then stopped. "Oh."

Two grown adults really _didn't_ fit in this bed, not without being pressed up against each other all night. As much as Rodney preferred his own bed where there was more than enough space, when John slept there they tended to roll away from each other during the night. When Rodney woke up to steal back the covers, in the split second before his brain caught up, he worried that John had left him.

Sleeping in John's child-sized Ancient bed meant he never even woke up— it was probably the best sleep he ever got. Which was really kind of...

Rodney stopped before even thinking the word 'sweet'.

He settled for kissing John instead.

THE END


End file.
